Jason
Tucker & Dale vs. Evil is a fictional college student and a supporting character featured in the 2010 horror/comedy film Tucker & Dale vs. Evil. He was played by actor Brandon McLaren. The character was created by writer and director Eli Craig. and several of his friends went camping up in the Appalachian Mountains, where they encountered two hillbillies named Tucker and Dale. Their friend Allison went missing and they later found her in the presence of the hillbillies. They mistakenly believed that Tucker and Dale were psychotic killers that had intended on doing unspeakable things to Allison. The leader of their group, Chad, incited them to take action against the two, though Jason largely remained passive throughout the coming confrontation. One by one, members of the circle began dying off as a result of their own stupidity. Jason and a girl named Chloe entered the cabin as Chad began fighting against Tucker and Dale. Jason lunged with a weed trimmer, but accidentally hit his friend, Naomi, massacring her face. Chad threw a lantern at Tucker, but it crashed on the floor at Jason's feet, setting his leg on fire. Chloe tried to help by picking up a jar of what she thought was water. It was actually alcohol however, and Jason went up like a roman candle after Chloe threw it on him. Other characters * Jason Bennett - A ghost character from season two of Ghost Whisperer. * Jason McCardy - Character from Ginger Snaps. * Jason McGuire - Antagonist from the original Dark Shadows television series. * Jason Stackhouse - One of the central characters from True Blood. * Jason Tatum - One of the main characters from FreakyLinks. * Jason Voorhees - Hockey-masked serial killer from the Friday the 13th series. Actors * Jason Adams - Played a surfer in A Nightmare on Elm Street. * Jason Bateman - Played Todd Howard in Teen Wolf Too. * Jason Brandstetter - Played a cop in the remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street. * Jason Davis - Played Mister Abernathy on the "Breach" episode of The Gates. * Jason Durr - Played Johnny in Killer Tongue. * Jason Hall - Played Devon MacLeish on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Jason Richards - Played a zombie in the original Night of the Living Dead. * Jason Simmons : Along with twin brother Kristopher Simmons, Jason played infant Wyatt Halliwell on select episodes of Charmed. * Jay Baruchel - Actor from episodes of Are You Afraid of the Dark?. * Jay Saussey - Played Doug Hertz's wife in 30 Days of Night. Production Crew * Jacen Burrows - Comic book artist. * Jason Jensen - Comic book colorist. * Jason Piette - Producer on Killer Tongue. * Jay Anson - Author of The Amityville Horror novel. * Jay Lee - Director of Zombie Strippers. * Jay Roewe - Co-producer on Wes Craven's New Nightmare. Other * Jason X - The 10th installment in the Friday the 13th film franchise.